


show me all of you

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Kyungsoo's life is hard, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, side chankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun is not expecting his neighbor with the tall fence around his house to be using his privacy to sunbathe. Naked.





	show me all of you

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck this is nOT what i should've spent the past few days writing and yet HERE WE ARE. this was inspired by [this prompt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C99O_1LUMAAtKjf.jpg) from [this post](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/159831020704/meet-cutes-inspired-by-my-walk-to-work) on tumblr. i just could not get it out of my head. curse u baekxing /shakes fist
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy! thank u to the lovely bianca for reading this over and catching all my typos TT nts: don't write fic on ur phone

There's this house about two blocks between Baekhyun's house and where Baekhyun usually catches the bus that has a tall, white-picket fence all around. It's almost like the kind of home you'd see in house listings or brochures, the typical face of an American Dream Home. Perfect for families with two kids and a dog.

Or it would be, if it wasn't so impossible to see into the lawn. The fence is taller than usual and structured more like it's an actual wall. Everyday Baekhyun walks by on his way to and from the bus station and no matter how much he tries to peer between the cracks, he can't see a goddamn thing.

Not that it's really any of his business, of course. He knows that. But Baekhyun can't help but be curious. What's going on back there? What's the occupant of the unassuming light-blue home got to hide?

Baekhyun never expects to actually find out one day. He always thought it'd remain one of those Mysteries of the World, like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop, or what the fuck Jongin sees in Chanyeol. He just figured he'd always guess and nothing would ever come close to the truth.

He's right about that much, at least.

It's a Thursday afternoon. Baekhyun's heading home from his class. It's a nice day out, the sun shining, the sky clear. There's some kids kicking around a soccer ball in the street. Baekhyun likes living in the residential part of town; he, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo had rented out a small house close enough to work and their classes and also far enough from all the excessive noise. Eighteen-year-old Baekhyun couldn't imagine such a thing, but 24-year-old Baekhyun enjoys the friendly, laid-back atmosphere. After four years of living on campus, with parties that lasted until three in the morning if not later, it's a good change. Plus, the four of them were all sticking around town and this saved on rent.

They each have their own room. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol cook, Baekhyun and Jongdae do the dishes, there's a bus stop just two blocks away, and Chanyeol has a car they're all welcome to share if necessary. It's a pretty good deal to be honest.

He's thinking this all over when he approaches The House, its white fence almost shining brighter under the sun. Then, as he gets closer to the front, he notices it. The door is open, just barely.

All thoughts of what Chanyeol might be making for dinner fly out of Baekhyun's head in the presence of finally, _finally_ finding out just what is on the other side of that fence. It's like the latch hadn't been secured properly when the owner of the house had returned inside. Or maybe he'd stepped out of the house to go for a run or something. It is really nice out. It's totally possible.

Baekhyun knows he shouldn't snoop. He really does. But when else will he get the chance? He needs to know. He _has_ to know.

He's pushing the door open before he's even justified himself. At first all he sees is neatly trimmed grass. The further he pushes the door open, he finds the paved walkway up to the front porch. He takes a deep breath and steps through the door, peering around the the front lawn with curiosity.

At first he's disappointed. There's nothing remotely interesting here. No hundreds of ugly garden gnomes, no Christmas decorations still up in April, no creepy looking shallow graves as if the owner is a serial killer. Just a nice, pretty lawn and--

Oh. Oh fuck.

Baekhyun was wrong. There _is_ something interesting here. And it's in the shape of the most attractive man he's ever fucking seen. A man who is lying totally fucking _naked_ on a cushioned lounge chair in the middle of his lawn.

The man doesn't seem to have noticed him yet, which is good because Baekhyun can't fucking stop staring. He's got a nice, lean body, and even from the doorway Baekhyun can make out the slightly glistening lines of his abs. His thighs are thick and his dick--

"Oh fuck," Baekhyun groans and then freezes instantly, his blood running cold as the man turns sharply his way.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he says in a surprisingly soft voice and oh fuck, he's moving. He's standing up, and walking closer, and he's not even covering himself up oh my god. Baekhyun must be dreaming. This is the kind of ridiculous thing his brain would come up with. A hot guy is talking to him naked. Baekhyun is gonna pass out.

He looks up as the man approaches. He's only slightly taller than Baekhyun, his skin is beautifully tanned all over, probably from the fact that he sunbathes _naked_ , and oh fuck, is that why he has the ridiculously tall fence around his house?

He pushes the sunglasses up into his hair to reveal deep brown eyes, and oh god, even his face is perfect. This is too much.

The man gives Baekhyun a little once over and then quirks his brow at him. "Can I help you?" he asks, and Baekhyun has to drag his eyes up from the man's body to his face as he licks his dry lips.

"Hi, uh nice dick, fuck, I mean, I'm Baekhyun," Baekhyun stumbles out, feeling his face burn under the totally amused look this guy is giving him. How can someone be this confident in their nudity? Sure Baekhyun walks around the house naked all the time, but that's with his friends. Baekhyun doesn't even know this guy, but fuck if he doesn't _want to_ now.

"I'm sorry for barging in," he adds quickly, taking a step back. "But I uh, I’m gonna go. Bye."

He turns on his heel and makes a mad dash back home, running the rest of the way. He collapses in the entryway of his house, face-first into the floor, just as Kyungsoo walks down the stairs.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asks.

"I just saw the nicest dick ever," Baekhyun moans, looking up at his friend. "It was right in front of me, and I didn't even get to touch it."

Kyungsoo makes the most disgusted face he can muster. "I'm sorry I asked," he says and walks away to leave Baekhyun in his misery.

-

Baekhyun can't get his naked neighbor out of his head. He closes his eyes, he sees the man's shiny abs. He jerks off in the shower and remembers the man's thick dick. He zones off in class, he's thinking about the man's pretty face, his plush lips, the way he'd quirked his brow at Baekhyun.

"I'm gonna go insane," he whines over breakfast three days later as he slumps across the table.

Jongdae shoves his head back to make space for the plate of pancakes. "Is this about Mr. Nice Dick again?" 

"Yes," Baekhyun whimpers. By now everyone in the house has learned about what happened. Kyungsoo still thinks it's weird, but he's also straight, so Baekhyun guesses he has no interest in the topic of fine dicks. 

Jongdae had been intrigued for all of ten minutes, and now he just sort of pats Baekhyun's head like he's a child who needs pampering. Chanyeol is too busy actually touching Jongin's dick to pay attention to Baekhyun's problems.

Jongin is the only one who ever looks mildly sympathetic. Baekhyun has always liked him, even if his taste in men is questionable. 

"Why don’t you just go knock on his door?" Jongin asks today, from where he's sitting on Chanyeol's lap. 

"I can't do that!" Baekhyun wails. “He probably thinks I'm a fucking creep already and I want him to fuck me, not get me arrested.”

“Unless _he’s_ the one putting you in cuffs, right?” Jongdae leers.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, slumping back in his chair as his mind helpfully brings up the image of his naked neighbor twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger. “Thanks for that image. Like I wasn’t already suffering enough!” 

“You’re welcome,” says Jongdae around a mouthful of pancakes and Baekhyun shoots him a glare. 

“You could go apologize?” Jongin offers. “Like, tell him you’re sorry, you didn’t mean to sneak in, but you were just curious.”

“Yeah, I thought you were a serial killer, but turns out you’re a babe, wanna fuck?” Jongdae says, in a very weak impersonation of Baekhyun’s voice. This time Baekhyun kicks him under the table and feels vindicated when Jongdae drops a piece of his syrupy pancake in his lap. 

“You guys are so mean to me,” Baekhyun sniffs. 

“If you don’t want our advice then you’ve got to stop moping,” Kyungsoo says as he joins them, taking the empty seat to Baekhyun’s left. “I’ve heard enough about dicks over the past few days.”

“You should count yourself lucky,” Baekhyun says, but dutifully stops complaining, figuring that Kyungsoo is right. Baekhyun’s not a kid. If he really wanted to he could go over and introduce himself properly to his naked neighbor, and even apologize, like Jongin said. Otherwise, he just has to forget all about it, and simply enjoy the man’s perfect dick in his dreams. 

And, well, his dreams don’t fall short, to be honest. It’s far too easy to wrap a hand around his cock when he wakes before his alarm even goes off, already hard between his legs. It’s easy to stroke himself to completion, thinking all about the man and his beautiful body. He wonders what kind of lover he’d be. Would he fuck hard or slow? Would he be a little vanilla, or like to experiment?

He sunbathes nude in his own front lawn, so Baekhyun can’t help but picture being bent right over the porch railing and fucked under the sun at high noon when the streets are busy and Baekhyun has to stay quiet. 

“Someone will hear you,” the man whispers into his ear as he pushes his thick cock into Baekhyun’s ass. 

Maybe he’ll push two fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, too, to keep him quiet. Baekhyun moans at the thought, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock. He’s always had a bit of an oral kink. He could come like that, he thinks, he _knows_ , the man fucking him outdoors with his cock deep inside and fingers pressing down on Baekhyun’s tongue. 

It’s how Baekhyun comes that morning, the image so vivid behind his closed eyes. 

Afterward, there’s a hint of shame and guilt the creeps up under his lingering arousal. He doesn’t even know this man and he’s been fantasizing about him for the better part of a week. This is the worst. 

"I need to get laid," he complains to Kyungsoo when they meet after work. They're gonna go pick Chanyeol up from where he's been waiting for Jongin at the dance studio where he works, and the four of them are going for dinner. 

"If you’re expecting me to offer, you've got another thing coming," Kyungsoo deadpans. "Like my fist up your ass."

"Kinky," Baekhyun says, leering at Kyungsoo who just makes a face, but then laughs, shoving at Baekhyun’s shoulder. "You don’t happen to know anyone looking for a little romp in the sheets, huh?"

"No one I hate enough to send them to you."

"Hey, I'm really fucking good in bed!"

"Who's good in bed?" says Chanyeol, looking up from where he's sitting on the floor of the first studio, where he’d texted Baekhyun he’d be. The room is empty; Jongin class must've just ended. Baekhyun doesn't see him in the room, so he must've stepped out for a second.

"Me," Baekhyun says smugly, and both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol snort. "Fuck off,” Baekhyun grumbles, kicking Chanyeol’s outstretched foot. “Where’s Jongin anyway?”

Just as he asks, the door to the studio opens and Jongin wanders in, looking freshly showered and followed by--oh god. 

It’s Naked Neighbor. 

“Sorry guys,” Jongin says, completely oblivious to the way Baekhyun’s stomach just fell to his knees. “I ran into Yixing and asked if he wanted to join us. Hope that’s okay?” He doesn’t even wait for an answer, practically hopping over to Chanyeol, who has jumped to his feet and sweeps Jongin into a kiss. 

“Yixing, huh?” Baekhyun says, staring at him. Yixing is staring right back, too, and there’s definite recognition in those deep brown eyes of his. “You’re wearing clothes today. That’s a shame.” 

Fuck. Baekhyun’s brain-to-mouth filter seems to deteriorate in Naked Neighbor’s, no, in _Yixing’s_ presence. 

"Wait, are you saying this is the dude with the nice dick you won't shut up about?" says Kyungsoo. Loudly. 

Yixing coughs. Baekhyun screeches like a pterodactyl. He’s pretty sure his face is on fire. 

"I'm so sorry," Baekhyun whispers, mortified, but Yixing is just looking at him curiously. There’s a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks now.

"Please just talk to him or fuck him," Kyungsoo tells Yixing. Baekhyun is gonna _murder_ him. "Just put him out of his misery. And mine. Please." He turns to Chanyeol and Jongin then, without even waiting for Yixing to reply, and yanks at Chanyeol’s shirt until he stumbles backward out of Jongin’s arms. "Come on lovebirds. I'm starving."

"Are you coming to dinner with us?” Yixing asks Baekhyun in a soft voice. He’s smiling. He has a dimple in his right cheek. Oh fuck, he really is perfect.

"Uh, yeah, but like, if you’re um, uncomfortable, I’d totally understand. I can like...go, or--”

“Baekhyun, was it?” Yixing says, taking a step closer. Baekhyun sucks in a breath and meekly nods. He’s not usually this nervous around people, but he’s already made a fool of himself in front of Yixing the first time they met, and he’s just _so hot_. “You already know about my little hobby. Do you really think I get uncomfortable easily?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know you!” Baekhyun exclaims, and he has to bite his tongue from telling Yixing how much he’d like to, how he’s been dreaming about it every night since they met. 

“Well, to start, I’m Yixing. I work with Jongin,” he says, smiling all the wider. 

“It’s nice to meet you, uh, properly,” Baekhyun says. “I’m really sorry about last time.” 

Yixing tilts his head at him, assessing Baekhyun so carefully, Baekhyun suddenly feels like _he’s_ naked. “I’m not,” Yixing eventually says, slowly smirking, and Baekhyun gapes at him, the heat returning to his face. Yixing shoulders a small workout bag and nods his head toward the door. “Come on, we wouldn’t want them to leave us behind.” 

Baekhyun nods, swallowing thickly as he follows Yixing out to the parking lot where the rest are waiting by Chanyeol's car, wondering what to do, what else he could say. 

Then, just as they step outside, Yixing looks over at him and asks, “Do you really think I have a nice dick?” 

Baekhyun begs Chanyeol to run him over.

-

Baekhyun learns a couple of things about Yixing that night. One, that he’s a full-time dance instructor and a part-time musician, playing guitar for a friend’s band. Two, he’s known Jongin for like three years and “It’s funny we’ve never met before now, isn’t it?” And three, he _really_ enjoys the whole sunbathing nude thing.

“Clothes just get in the way, don’t you think?” Yixing asks Baekhyun with a sly little grin as pops a french fry into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers breathlessly. “Totally.” He gives Yixing a once-over. “Like, you should really just strip right now.” 

Yixing laughs. It’s a bright, pleasant laugh that makes his dimple stand out even more and his eyes shine. Baekhyun is melting. He’s gonna become a little puddle on the floor all over Yixing’s shoes. 

“How did I end up as the fifth wheel on a double date?” Kyungsoo says beside him, looking between Baekhyun and Yixing, and then at Chanyeol and Jongin, who’re doing something disgusting like _feeding each other_. They’re at a McDonald’s for fuck’s sake. 

“Is this a date?” Baekhyun asks, eyes widening as he looks over at Yixing. 

“You’ve been flirting for the past twenty minutes,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “It’s a date.” 

“I’m down,” Baekhyun says brightly and Yixing snorts, amused. 

He takes a sip out of his drink and then sets it down to pick up another fry. “I’d rather our first date be the two of us alone,” he says in a low voice that goes straight of Baekhyun’s dick. He crosses his legs carefully under the table and Kyungsoo groans, clearly noticing. 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, leaning closer. “What did you have in mind?” 

Yixing taps his lips with the fry for a moment, considering, then pops that one into his mouth too. “Why don’t you come over sometime? I’ll cook for you.” 

“You can cook?” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“Oh no, you’ve done it now,” Chanyeol laughs, finally joining the conversation. “Baekhyun will never leave you alone.” 

“Baekhyun will eat everything in your kitchen,” Jongin adds. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says. “I’m not that bad.”

“I like boys who eat well, honestly,” Yixing says, and everyone turns to stare at him for a moment in silence. 

“Well, fuck, you guys are perfect for each other then,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head as he picks up the last of his burger and grumpily inhales it. 

“Why didn’t I ever introduce you before,” Jongin says. 

“Yeah, Jongin,” Baekhyun demands. “Why didn’t you? I could’ve saved myself from so much embarrassment.” 

“You didn’t seem that embarrassed when we met,” Yixing says. 

“Yeah, well, uh. I was _distracted_ ,” Baekhyun admits, feeling his face flush. 

Yixing gives Baekhyun that same assessing look he’d done earlier at the studio and Baekhyun does his best not to squirm. “It’s not very fair that you’ve already seen me naked and I haven’t seen you,” he says. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo yells as he drops his face into his hands.

-

They exchange numbers after that. Baekhyun takes full advantage of it, texting Yixing good morning when he wakes up, sending off photos of his lunch, and the puppies he passes when he walks to and from home everyday. Yixing replies in kind, with pics of the sunny sky when he’s sunbathing like he never wants Baekhyun to forget about his favorite pastime. He tells Baekhyun about the latest episode in the Chinese historical drama he’s been watching, and asks Baekhyun about his favorite foods.

 _I’ll eat anything but cucumbers_ , Baekhyun answers. 

_Got it!_ Yixing types back. _I wouldn’t want you to eat something you don’t like when you’re over and then hate me_.

 _I’m sure you’d be able to make it up to me if that happens_.

 _Oh, absolutely_ , is Yixing’s response. _You’d probably enjoy that far more than the meal, to be honest_.

Baekhyun smothers his strangled groan into Jongdae’s arm after that one. 

“When are you guys just gonna fuck?” Jongdae sighs, not even looking over at Baekhyun. He’s watching a movie with a lot of explosions and Baekhyun’s been using him as a makeshift pillow while he’s been texting Yixing. 

“Soon, okay? Soon.” Baekhyun bites his lip and adds, “I hope.” 

“Uh, is this like some kind of weird foreplay for you guys?” Jongdae asks. “Are you dragging this out on purpose?”

“No!” Baekhyun exclaims, except, well, he’s not entirely sure Jongdae’s wrong. “We’re just getting to know each other a little, that’s all.” 

“Get to know him while you’re naked already, you’re driving me crazy,” Jongdae says and he pokes Baekhyun in the forehead as if that’ll make things between Baekhyun and Yixing move along. 

“I’m working on it,” Baekhyun assures him, but even he thinks it can’t happen fast enough. 

-

When it does though, it’s been a couple of weeks. Yixing apologized for being so busy lately, but asked Baekhyun if he was free that upcoming Saturday night. 

“We can finally have our date,” he said, voice warm and soft and inviting over the phone. 

Baekhyun has papers to grade for the class he’s TA-ing for, but he thinks missing one night won’t be a problem. “I’ll look forward to it,” he replied, and spent the rest of that day screaming in happiness. 

On D-Day, or _Dicking Day_ as Jongdae and Chanyeol have started to call it, Baekhyun is both hopelessly excited and a nervous mess. 

It’s clear that Yixing is into him, but Baekhyun has come to realize he likes Yixing for more than his incredible body and his perfect dick. He’d like for this to be a _thing_. Sure, if all he gets is a good fuck, then that’s fine, too, Baekhyun’s not gonna complain about sex, but he’s realized he wouldn’t mind something _more_.

“Make sure you tell him that then,” Jongin says encouragingly from where he’s sprawled across Baekhyun’s bed. He’s always at the house these days. Baekhyun doesn’t remember getting a fourth roommate, but at least Jongin is mostly quiet, when he’s not fucking Chanyeol, at any rate. 

“I will, thanks,” Baekhyun says as he puts in the finishing touches on his hair. “You’re my only real friend.” 

That has Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo yelling at him in protest from their own various spots around Baekhyun’s room. Apparently Baekhyun’s date is entertainment or some shit, but whatever. Baekhyun enjoys the attention. Jongin giggles at everyone’s reaction and Baekhyun reaches over to ruffle Jongin’s hair because Jongin is adorable. Chanyeol swats his hand away, grumbling, and Jongin leans over to give his boyfriend a little kiss on the cheek to appease him. 

Ah, young love, Baekhyun thinks, even though Chanyeol and Jongin have been together for three years. 

Maybe he and Yixing can have something like that. There’s only one way to find out, really. 

He takes a deep breath and stands up straight, smoothing down his shirt. “How do I look?” he asks the room at large. He’s dressed up in nice dark jeans and a button-up shirt he hasn’t worn in like two years. He’s even brushed his hair. 

“I’d fuck you,” Jongdae offers around a mouthful of doritos from where he’s sitting at Baekhyun’s small desk. 

“You _have_ fucked him,” Kyungsoo says with an eye roll. He sighs, standing up from the edge of the bed to help adjust the collar on Baekhyun’s shirt. “There. That’s better.” 

“Yixing won’t be able to keep his hands off you,” Jongin adds with a grin. 

“I sure hope so,” Baekhyun says, waggling his brows at him. He picks up his keys and wallet from his desk, shoving Jongdae out of the way, and then gives them all a little wave. “See you guys later.” 

“We won’t wait up for you,” Jongdae says, as Chanyeol yells, “Use protection!” 

Baekhyun grins all the way down the street.

-

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before he knocks on Yixing’s front door. The yard when he’d seen Yixing for the first time in all his naked glory is still nicely trimmed and everything. The comfy-looking lounge chair has been pulled up to the porch instead of sitting out on the middle of the lawn. Baekhyun wonders how long he has to wait until he can join Yixing in his little sunbathing sessions.

“Baekhyun?” comes Yixing’s voice from the other side of the door. “The door’s unlocked, you can come right in!” 

Chuckling softly under his breath, Baekhyun does as he’s told, venturing into Yixing’s home. “Yixing?” he calls out as he shuts the door after him and locks it for good measure. He eases out of his shoes and then walks down the hall. 

“In the kitchen,” Yixing says and it takes Baekhyun just another second before he finds him, standing at the stove. Shirtless. 

Okay, so he’s wearing an apron, but still. There’s no shirt on underneath and all Baekhyun can see is the toned muscles of his back, the the little dimples low at his waist before the rest of him disappears behind his form-fitting jeans. “Hi,” Baekhyun says. “You really do hate clothes, huh?” 

Yixing looks down at himself in confusion and then laughs when he realizes what Baekhyun’s talking about. “It gets warm when I cook,” he says with a shrug. “And in case I make a mess, I won’t get my clothes dirty.” 

“You’re making it easier to burn yourself though,” Baekhyun points out as he stops by the counter and leans over on his elbows to watch. 

“Don’t worry,” Yixing says. “I’m careful.” He smiles brightly at Baekhyun and adds, “Sorry I didn’t get the door, the pasta water started bubbling over right as you knocked.” 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun says. He eyes the ingredients spread out on the countertop, the pot of cooking pasta noodles, the pan where Yixing is frying up what looks like chicken. “Do you need any help?” 

“How good are your knife skills?” Yixing asks with a laugh. 

“Not very good admittedly,” Baekhyun says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

Yixing looks at him sort of fondly, like he’s pleased Baekhyun told the truth. It makes Baekhyun feel warm, that look, but he keeps his eyes on Yixing instead of glancing away. “Wanna set the table for me?” he says. “Plates are in the cupboard up there,” he says, directing Baekhyun around the kitchen, and Baekhyun dutifully follows orders, pulling plates, then glasses for wine, and utensils and placing them neatly on the small table on the other side of the counter. 

“Where’s the wine?” Baekhyun asks, and Yixing points to a brown paper bag on the far side of the counter. “Ohh, fancy,” Baekhyun says as he pulls it out. Baekhyun sets it down at the table and then walks back up to Yixing’s side. Suddenly emboldened, he wraps his arms around Yixing’s back and perches his chin on Yixing’s shoulder to watch what he’s doing. 

Yixing doesn’t even flinch. He picks up a little piece of the cooked chicken and turns slightly so he can hold it up to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Yixing’s face as he obediently opens his mouth and lets Yixing feed him. The touch of his fingertips against his mouth has heat pooling low his stomach. 

“Delicious,” he whispers and Yixing’s responding smile fades into something darker, more intrigued, when Baekhyun licks his lips clean. God, Baekhyun wants to kiss him so bad, but Yixing is turning away already. 

“Why don’t you sit down? This is just about done.” 

Baekhyun pouts, squeezes Yixing’s waist a little tighter. “But you’re warm,” he whines. He’s not expecting Yixing to laugh and then turn to press a little kiss just to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Go,” he says softly and Baekhyun, stunned, does. 

Yixing joins him just a few minutes later, enough time for Baekhyun to snap out of his daze and not let the lingering press of Yixing’s lips against his skin distract him. Of course, Yixing then pulls his apron off and now Baekhyun’s distracted by something else entirely, like the sharp lines of his collarbones, his beautiful abs, the little V of his pelvis that practically makes Baekhyun’s mouth water. 

He’s learned all about how much Yixing works out to keep in shape, and well, he’s a dancer, too, so it’s no surprise he’s got such a banging body. Baekhyun wants to put his mouth and hands all over him. Soon, he reminds himself as he drags his eyes back up to Yixing’s face, where he’s been watching Baekhyun a little smugly as he slips on a soft navy sweater and finally sits down. 

“Hungry?” Yixing asks as he reaches for the wine and carefully unscrews the cork. 

Baekhyun leers at him. “Yes,” he says and delights in the slight flush that paints Yixing’s cheeks. He doesn’t seem to get as embarrassed as Baekhyun, and thankfully Baekhyun, too, has gotten over just how flustered Yixing made him feel in the beginning. 

The past few weeks of getting to know each other has helped on that front, made it easier to Baekhyun to be himself, to tease and push and pull the way he likes. They’ve met a few more times in person, always with friends, keeping it mostly casual, but Baekhyun’s always been a touchy person so it didn’t take long for him to rest a hand on Yixing’s knee under the table during lunch, or latch onto his arm when they walked back from the bus stop to his house. 

He’s still a little careful. The kiss Yixing had just given him was the first time either of them had taken it that far, even if it was mostly innocent. All it’s done though is make Baekhyun crave more, and it’s difficult to focus on his meal or on conversation when they’re _finally_ alone and Yixing is sitting close enough for Baekhyun to climb right into his lap. 

“Is there something on my face?” Yixing asks, catching Baekhyun staring, and Baekhyun shakes himself out of his thoughts as he smiles. 

“No, nothing,” he says, glancing back down at his plate and piercing some of the pasta Yixing has made with his fork. He moans around his mouthful. “This really is amazing, Yixing,” he says earnestly. 

Yixing’s smile is a little shy but definitely pleased. “Good,” he says. “I’m glad.” His shoulders relax a little and he laughs softly. “I was really worried.” 

Baekhyun tilts his head slightly and touches Yixing’s calf with his socked foot under the table, just barely. “You didn’t have to worry about anything,” he says. “I like you already.” 

This time Yixing’s laugh is louder, brighter, filling up the kitchen and Baekhyun’s heart. “I had no idea,” he says, smirking slowly, and he nudges Baekhyun’s foot with his, too. 

Dinner flows easily. Baekhyun tries not to drink too much of the wine because the last thing he wants is to end up drunk before Yixing even touches him at all. Not that he’s technically _expecting_ them to do anything more than just relax and have a nice time together, but Jongdae hadn’t been wrong really, when he said they’d been dragging this out for so long. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way Yixing stares at his mouth with he licks pasta sauce away, or how he clenches his fingers around his fork whenever Baekhyun moans around a mouthful. Baekhyun hasn’t exactly been discreet in watching Yixing, either, and if he could manage to scoot his chair over without being completely obvious, he’d have done it ages ago. 

When they finish, Baekhyun easily sweeps up their plates and heads to the sink, insisting that he can clean up. “You cooked,” Baekhyun reminds Yixing when he protests. “This is the least I can do.” 

Yixing slides a hand around Baekhyun’s waist and gives his hip a little squeeze in thanks. Baekhyun shivers from the touch, leaning into him for a second, before he’s rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and turning on the faucet. 

They end up working on it together. Yixing puts the leftovers into plastic containers and then helps to Baekhyun dry off the dishes as he cleans them. Baekhyun can feel Yixing’s warmth from how close they stand, their elbows bumping occasionally, and Baekhyun bumps him with his hip whenever Yixing points out a spot he didn’t get. 

“I see it, I see it,” Baekhyun whines, and blows soap bubbles into Yixing’s face, grinning widely when he splutters and laughs as it pops against the tip of his nose. 

He doesn’t expect Yixing to retaliate, but that’s exactly what he does once he’s set his latest dried plate to the side. He dunks a hand into the soapy water and wipes it off over Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun just laughs, throws his hand out to get Yixing back, but Yixing instead grabs his wrist to fend him off, his fingers warm on Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun reaches out with his other hand then and slathes foam over Yixing’s forehead. 

“Looks good,” Baekhyun laughs, and Yixing uses his still soapy hand to rub the rest just along Baekhyun’s jaw. It effectively shuts Baekhyun up, his heart growing loud in his ears as he realizes how close they’ve gotten, how softly Yixing is touching him, now, how intense his eyes are as he watches Baekhyun’s every move. He’s still holding onto Baekhyun’s wrist. 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says in a low voice as he tugs Baekhyun even closer, his hand at Baekhyun’s jaw gently cupping the side of his face, and Baekhyun doesn’t even give him the chance to say anything more, demanding, “Kiss me.” 

And Yixing does, he finally fucking does, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s with an urgency that Baekhyun thinks has been building in his gut for weeks now. Baekhyun has just half a mind to reach out and turn the faucet off and then in the next second he’s pressing Yixing up against the sink, sliding his wet hands up his chest and back down to rest at his hips. The hand Yixing had pressed to Baekhyun’s jaw has found its way to the nape of his neck and Baekhyun quivers under the touch, the way Yixing rubs his palm gently. 

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun whimpers, pushing a thigh between Yixing’s legs, trying to get as close as possible, feel all of him under his fingers. “Yixing, I want--” 

“What, Baekhyun?” Yixing coaxes. He suddenly drops his hands to Baekhyun’s ass, right into the back pockets of his jeans, and pulls him right up against him. All the blood rushes to Baekhyun’s dick as he groans, surprised, helplessly turned on. “What do you want?” 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun says, clearly, surely, he doesn't think he’s ever been more sure about anything. “Fuck me please, please, please--” 

“Shit,” Yixing gasps as Baekhyun nips at his plush lower lip. “Shit, yes, okay.” He pulls back just enough to stare into Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun drinks in the flush on Yixing’s cheeks, the way his eyes have gotten so dark. “Come here,” he says, tugging Baekhyun out of the kitchen. 

They don’t really get very far, distracted as they are with each other. Baekhyun’s pushed up against the dining table, Yixing’s hands in his hair, his mouth on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun slips his hands up Yixing’s sweater and they separate just long enough for Baekhyun to yank it off and toss it to the floor. “Fuck,” he moans, as he lets his hands slide up Yixing’s beautiful body. He almost can’t believe this is happening. 

“You, too,” Yixing says, tugging the tails of Baekhyun’s shirt out of where’s it’s tucked into his pants. 

They move out into the front hall by the time Baekhyun’s shirt is fully unbuttoned and Yixing is crowding him up against the wall beside the staircase to admire him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, almost in reverence, and Baekhyun feels heat flood his whole body. He’s already half-hard in his pants and he can feel Yixing is, too, when he presses up flush against him. As Yixing’s fingers trace the faint lines of Baekhyun’s abs, Baekhyun hastily works open the front of his jeans, and once he succeeds, he pushes Yixing back just a step so he can drop to his knees. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Yixing groans, as Baekhyun yanks his pants down his thighs and then it’s Baekhyun that’s groaning because Yixing isn’t even wearing underwear and his cock greets Baekhyun instead, hard and thick and right before his eyes. 

Baekhyun licks his lips and wraps a hand around the base. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about doing this,” he admits, the only warning Yixing gets, before Baekhyun is taking him into his mouth. 

Yixing curses again, deep from his throat, and slams hand to the wall above Baekhyun’s head. “I think I’ve got some idea,” he hisses, his free hand sliding into Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun flicks his eyes up to watch the way Yixing’s face contorts in pleasure as Baekhyun sucks him off. “God, you’re really good at this.” 

Baekhyun laughs as much as he can around the cock in his mouth, and it just makes Yixing shudder, hips instinctively pushing forward for more. It’s been awhile since Baekhyun’s blown anyone, so he pulls back to breathe for a moment, relaxes his jaw before he takes Yixing back in until his lips meet his fingers curled at the base. The sounds he’s drawing out of Yixing only has Baekhyun’s arousal growing, and he can’t help but rub at his cock through the front of his jeans for a little bit of relief. 

He could keep at this for awhile, honestly, enjoying the heat and weight of Yixing’s cock on his tongue, but Yixing pulls him off soon after. “If you want me to fuck you,” he says, breathlessly, “then you’ve got to stop.” 

“Fine,” Baekhyun pouts, mostly for effect. He makes a show of licking his lips as he stands and then adds, “Next time I want you to come in my mouth.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yixing hisses and he’s easily cutting off Baekhyun’s cackle with a fierce kiss. “Get on the bed,” he says when he pulls back. “The room at the end of the hall.” He’s struggling to pull off his jeans, and Baekhyun flashes him a grin as he all but runs up the stairs. 

Yixing’s room is clean and orderly. He catches sight of two guitars in the corner, a bookshelf mostly packed with CDs, a large window that looks out over the backyard. Then Yixing is joining him, hands at Baekhyun’s hips as he guides him to the bed and pushes him right down to sit at the edge. He’s completely naked now, and Baekhyun basks in the sight. 

“So much better than I remembered,” he says, palming Yixing’s ass, and Yixing laughs. 

“You’re much better than I imagined,” Yixing admits as he works Baekhyun’s jeans open and tugs them off along with his briefs. Baekhyun falls onto his back, lifting his lips to make it easier for him. “ _Much_ better.

“You’ve imagined this?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk. He scoots back on the bed, curls a hand around Yixing’s elbow and yanks; Yixing falls right over him, and they both moan, cocks brushing up against warm skin, legs tangling together as they settle into the sheets. “Me, too.”

“What did you imagine, Baekhyun?” Yixing asks him, brow quirking curiously. He kneels between Baekhyun’s legs, rubbing his thumb under the head of Baekhyun’s stiff cock. “What did you want me to do to you?” 

“Everything,” Baekhyun breathes out, and Yixing chuckles, amused. He waits for Baekhyun to continue, sliding warm hands up Baekhyun’s thighs, dipping down to press little kisses to his chest. “Oh god, I thought--I thought about coming by one day, when you’re already sunbathing outside.” 

“Yeah?” Yixing says as he wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s cock. 

“And like, it’d be so easy for you to just bend me over the porch railing and fuck me right there,” Baekhyun says, and he’s not sure if he’s feeling so hot because he’s admitting all of this or because of the way Yixing is stroking him fast as he listens.

“That’s what you want, huh?” Yixing says, and when Baekhyun flutters his eyes open to look at him, Yixing is staring back like he wants that, too. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers. “I want it. I want it so much. You’d be so good, wouldn’t you? You’d fuck me so good, right? And I’d do my best to keep quiet so no one can hear us.” 

Yixing hums thoughtfully, rubs his fingers over the slit of Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun moans loudly. “I’m not so sure you _can_ keep quiet,” he teases, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s lips. “And I think I’d enjoy making you scream.” 

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun says, bucking his hips up into Yixing’s fist. “Come on, already. Fuck me. Please.” 

Yixing kisses him again, a little harder this time, but then he releases Baekhyun and climbs off the bed. Baekhyun whines softly at the sudden chill that hits him. Yixing returns quickly though, only stopping by the nightstand to pull out a condom and lube. He slides back onto the bed and Baekhyun pulls him back into another kiss, deep and languid, tongues meeting again and again, breaths mingling as they become more desperate. 

The first press of Yixing’s fingers to his rim has Baekhyun gasping into his mouth. Yixing is slow to begin with, easing in just one finger, but as Baekhyun begs for more, Yixing is only happy to oblige. “You feel loose already,” Yixing groans as he pushes in a third finger. “Did you do this to yourself tonight?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun laughs shamelessly as Yixing groans. “I couldn’t help it. I was hoping--fuck--hoping that this would happen, thought about you fucking me and fingered myself in the shower, wishing it was your cock.” 

“You’re--fuck, you’re something else,” Yixing says, staring down at Baekhyun with wide eyes. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, smug, but then Yixing is crooking his fingers just right and he’s crying out in pleasure. “Oh god, fuck, that’s enough, Yixing--”

“I got you,” Yixing says against Baekhyun’s mouth. “I got you.” He slips his fingers out and drops another quick kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before he pulls back to slip the condom on. 

Baekhyun stretches his legs out and rolls over onto his stomach, pushes his ass up and laughs at the way Yixing groans. “Fuck me,” he says, and Yixing rubs a palm over the curve of Baekhyun’s ass as he lines himself up, and then slowly, steadily, he sinks in. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun moans, curling his fingers into the bedsheets. He waits for Yixing to push in completely, until his hips meet Baekhyun’s ass, and then he twists just a bit so he can look up at Yixing, take in the way his mouth has gone a little slack, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he meets Baekhyun’s gaze. 

“You good?” Yixing asks, his thumb drawing circles at Baekhyun’s hip. When Baekhyun nods, Yixing pulls his cock out and then slams back in. Baekhyun moans again. This is nothing like his dreams. This is so much better. Yixing’s cock fills him just right, stretches him so good, and it’s taking all his effort not to just fuck himself back onto his cock until he comes, until they both come.

Yixing’s hands slide up Baekhyun’s back, then to the bed on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders as he leans over him, lips trailing up the slope of Baekhyun's neck to kiss his left ear. His pace almost never falters, and Baekhyun remembers with sudden clarity that Yixing is a dancer, that he’s good with his body. It has him moaning, whimpering, pleading for more, harder, faster, Yixing, please, and Yixing nips at the lobe of his ear almost in reprimand. 

“Is this how you thought about it, Baekhyun?” he asks, one hand moving back just to help Baekhyun spread his thighs a little more so that Yixing’s next thrust is even deeper. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun whines, “You feel so good, Yixing, oh god.” 

“You, too, Baekhyun,” Yixing says warmly right against Baekhyun’s ear and making him tremble. “You’re amazing.” 

Baekhyun turns his head to kiss him roughly. The angle isn’t the best, but Baekhyun doesn’t care, ignoring the stretch of his neck in favor of eagerly swallowing up every one of Yixing’s moans. Baekhyun rocks his hips back into each of Yixing’s thrusts, and when Yixing’s cock brushes up against that spot inside him, Baekhyun cries out the loudest, muscles clamping down around Yixing as if to keep him right there. 

“Fuck,” Yixing grunts. He pulls back, hands sliding down Baekhyun’s side to his thighs and back up, and he says, “Just--fuck, give me a second.” 

Baekhyun whimpers when Yixing pulls out, but Yixing is making a soft shushing sound and easily turning Baekhyun onto his back. He cups his face in his hands and kisses him soundly, and Baekhyun is the one who reaches down between them to grasp Yixing’s cock, guides it back inside him. They both sigh in relief as Yixing pushes in, and as Yixing builds up his pace, it’s clear to both of them that they won’t be able to make this last much longer. 

That’s fine with Baekhyun, because this feels so fucking good he wants to come with Yixing’s cock inside of him, can’t think of anything that’d be more satisfying than that. He clenches around him teasingly, wraps his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, rocking down take Yixing’s cock in as fully as he can. 

It’s Yixing who comes first, minutes, hours, later, Baekhyun isn’t even sure, but he gasps as Yixing pushes in completely and his cock pulses as he fills the condom. Baekhyun groans, gently circling his hips at the feeling, and Yixing is quick to sit back just enough so he can take Baekhyun’s cock in hand. He jerks Baekhyun off with steady strokes, and all it takes is for him to whisper, “Come for me, Baekhyun,” for Baekhyun to spill all over his fingers and his own abs. 

Baekhyun clutches at Yixing’s arms as he finishes, slides his fingers down to lace them with YIxing’s and pulls him back down so they can kiss. He feels breathless and full and sated and happy, and his kisses soon turn into unbidden laughter. He can feel Yixing’s lips stretch into a grin against his mouth, too, and when they separate, Yixing is staring down at him with clear, beautiful eyes. 

“That was…” Yixing starts, but laughs a little incredulously when he can’t seem to find the right words to say. 

Baekhyun understands, honestly. He releases Yixing’s fingers, stretches his arms over his head and delights in the way Yixing’s eyes drink in the sight of him. “We should do that again,” he offers. “Very soon.” 

“Don’t worry,” Yixing agrees, voice soft in promise. “We definitely will.”

-

“I’ve got to move out,” Kyungsoo groans as he walks into the kitchen.

Baekhyun looks up from where he’s sitting in Yixing’s lap. On the other side of the table, Jongin is sitting in Chanyeol’s, which is pretty much a normal occurrence. YIxing being at their house is still new, but it’s happened often enough in the past week that Kyungsoo really should be used to it by now. “You can’t move out,” Baekhyun whines. “Who will cook?” 

“I’ll cook for you, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, giving Baekhyun’s waist a little squeeze. 

“Oh, well then, that’s cool,” Baekhyun says, beaming. “Let me know if you need help moving, Kyungsoo.” 

Yixing tugs at Baekhyun’s ear. “Don’t be mean,” he says and then turns to Kyungsoo with a sheepish smile. “Is this bothering you? I’ll get my own seat.” 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says with a heavy sigh. He sits down at his usual spot and reaches for a slice of pizza that Chanyeol and Jongin had ordered. “I just have to get used to it, I guess.” 

“What if I set you up on a date?” Jongin offers brightly and Kyungsoo vehemently shakes his head. 

“No way,” he says. “I don’t trust your taste in men, I definitely wouldn’t trust it with girls.”

Jongin pouts but Chanyeol glares at Kyungsoo and demands, “Hey, what’s wrong with me?” 

“Do you want a list?” Jongdae asks as he wanders in. There’s smudged red lipstick around his mouth but he doesn't seem to notice, or care, plopping into the last empty seat and stretches his legs out under the table. He grins at Kyungsoo and says, “Don’t look so sour, Kyungsoo. If you’re really lonely, we could hook up.” 

Kyungsoo stares at him. “You have a girlfriend, Jongdae,” he says and Jongdae’s grin turns a little wicked. 

“She wouldn’t mind,” he says. “Actually, she’d probably like to watch.” 

Baekhyun laughs at the horrified look on Kyungsoo’s face, leaning back into Yixing’s embrace and smiling wider when Yixing dips down to kiss his temple. “Don’t worry, Kyungsoo,” Yixing offers after a moment, “Baekhyun and I are heading back to my place soon anyway, so you’ll be less surrounded by gross couples.” 

Kyungsoo gives Yixing a small smile. He seems to get on best with Yixing, other than Jongin who’s already known him for years, and it makes Baekhyun happy to see. “Thanks,” he says wryly. “I appreciate it.” 

“It helps that Yixing lives alone,” Baekhyun says with a shrug. “We can fuck all we want and not have to worry about disturbing anyone.” He looks over at Jongin and Chanyeol pointedly but neither of them seem very bothered. 

“I don’t live alone,” he reminds Baekhyun. “My roommate is just studying abroad for the semester.” 

“Same difference,” Baekhyun shrugs and Yixing rolls his eyes fondly. “That just means we’ve got to use up our time wisely before he comes back.” 

“Yes,” Yixing says lowly, squeezing Baekhyun’s thigh. “Of course.” 

“We can start right now,” Baekhyun decides, standing up quickly and pulling Yixing up with him. “See you guys later.” 

Jongdae and Jongin cheerfully wave after them and Yixing is laughing as he follows Baekhyun out into the street. He laces their fingers together and they walk easily down the street. It’s a Sunday afternoon, there are kids running around the streets, neighbors walking their dogs, and Baekhyun feels right at home with Yixing beside him, holding his hand. 

When Baekhyun thinks about it, it’s kind of crazy how much has happened in just a couple of weeks. He still gets embarrassed when he remembers that fateful day when he’d walked in on Yixing lying naked in his lawn, but things have changed since then. He’s more comfortable and Yixing never brings it up, honestly, because he’d much rather talk about about cute Baekhyun looks in the mornings when he wakes up, or how he much he enjoys seeing Baekhyun’s goodnight texts. 

It’s been nearly two weeks since their first date, and they’ve been on three more. They saw the latest Marvel movie together, went to dinner at a fancy restaurant in town just for the fun of it, and even spent an afternoon at Baekhyun’s house, when Yixing had joined Baekhyun’s roommates (and Jongin) for lunch. It’s been really good, better than good. Better than anything Baekhyun could’ve imagined, really. 

They haven’t talked about labels or anything like that, but Baekhyun plans to bring it up soon. He likes what they have going, and he thinks he’d like it even more if he could call Yixing his boyfriend, too. 

“You were really eager to leave just now,” Yixing says suddenly, pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts. “What have you got in mind?” 

Baekhyun shrugs a little. “It’s a nice day out,” he says with a smile. “Maybe we would could relax outside, and I can finally see what you like so much about naked sunbathing.” 

Yixing hums thoughtfully, thumb rubbing over Baekhyun’s knuckles. “Or maybe I could finally fuck you on the porch like you’ve been wanting me to for weeks,” Yixing says softly, leaning in close to whisper it into Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun freezes in the middle of the sidewalk, arousal already filling his veins, and Yixing turns back to look at him with a sly smirk. 

“How’s that sound?” he asks, releasing Baekhyun’s hand and walking backwards down the street toward his house. 

Baekhyun catches up to him, arms winding around Yixing’s waist and mouth a breath away from Yixing’s lips, and says, “I think that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. tbh this fic is totally ridiculous but i had a blast writing it. i've been working on a rather Serious 25k baeksoo for the past like month and i really needed the break from it to write something much more fun and lighthearted
> 
> 2\. i'm mostly sorry to kyungsoo his life is really hard his roommates are so inconsiderate smh
> 
> 3\. i hope u enjoyed this silly fic lol thank you so much for reading! ❤
> 
> 4\. baekhyun is not subtle ok  
> 
> 
> come cry with me about baekxing on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
